


cuddling

by HopeHazard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, That's really it, just self-indulgent cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s dark. Of course it’s dark, it’s 2:13 according to the alarm clock next to Kageyama’s bed. He should be tired, but here he was, staring up at the pitch-black ceiling, imagining shapes where there were none, and desperately trying to make his brain shut up. It isn’t going so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddling

It’s dark. Of course it’s dark, it’s 2:13 according to the alarm clock next to Kageyama’s bed. But it’s especially dark, because he’s a big baby that can’t sleep unless it’s pitch black and so he has one of those black-out curtains over his window, which means that not only is Hinata wide awake but he’s also staring up at nothing, at a pitch-black ceiling, and that’s even worse.

He should be tired. 

They’d had another practice match with Nekoma (which was becoming more and more common, and he loves that he gets to see Kenma so often) and he’s definitely been tired on the way back—but then he’d fallen asleep on the bus ride, slumped against Kageyama’s shoulder. When they got back to school, he complained that he needed to sleep at Kageyama’s house because his house was too far away and it was too dark and he’d probably get hit by a car or something and then he would die and who would hit Kageyama’s tosses then and—

Kageyama hadn’t let him finish his rant before he gripped him by the arm and just dragged Hinata along. He was too tired to put up a fuss, and Hinata grinned smugly as they walked together. Kageyama had barely changed out of his uniform before he flopped onto his bed and passed out, but Hinata always took a little longer to settle down. 

Which brings him here. Staring at the ceiling, imagining shapes where there were none, and desperately trying to make his brain shut up. It isn’t going so well. 

He’s really focusing on not moving around too much, cause then he’ll just wake Kageyama up, and he’ll yell at him and kick him out of bed, and he definitely doesn’t want that. 

Hinata sighs and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Tries to will himself asleep.

No luck.

He turns on his side—carefully—and faces Kageyama. He can only just barely make out Kageyama’s lumpy shape beside him, but that’s fine, cause he has him memorized. Especially his face. 

His bangs, that sometimes grow out too long and has Kageyama constantly brushing them from his face before he finally gets a haircut. (Hinata has always been tempted to just push them up, maybe even kiss his forehead, but he’s not tall enough and he’s pretty sure Kageyama would murder him if he tried). 

His eyes—and by extension, his eyelashes, which were just stupidly long. (Seriously, should boys even have eyes that were that pretty? It wasn’t fair.)

The way his eyebrows and nose crinkle with different expressions. (Hinata can tell when he’s actually angry and when he’s just play-angry thanks to months of careful study.)  
He has especially memorized Kageyama’s lips, has spent waaaaaay too long staring at them. He just wishes he could see those lips smiling more often. He sees it sometimes, when Kageyama is caught off guard or not paying attention, but the second Kageyama notices he always put on his usual unimpressed scowl, and it’s so frustrating because he doesn’t even know how pretty he is when he smiles. 

Come to think of it, all the setters Hinata knows are really pretty. Kageyama, Suga-san for sure, Kenma, Oikawa… Is that a requirement or something? It’s too much of a coincidence, that’s for sure. He’ll have to look into that.

“Why the hell are you still awake?”

The gruff, sleepy voice catches Hinata off guard, drags him from his thoughts. 

“I’m not,” he whispers back immediately. 

Kageyama scoffs and kicks Hinata lightly under the blanket—it’s really more of a nudge, since he doesn’t have the energy for a proper kick. “Whatever.” He thinks Kageyama falls back to sleep then, cause there’s a bit of a silence, but then he speaks up again. “So what are you doing up?”

Hinata shrugs a little before remembering that Kageyama can’t see him. “It’s too cold in here,” he lies, scooting a little closer. “I’m, like, freezing my butt off cause you’re hogging the blanket.” 

He’s hoping Kageyama will cuddle with him. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened, though it was usually “on accident” during training camps. (Kageyama would always threaten to stop sleeping next to Hinata, but when it came time to set up the futons, he would always be right there beside him, and every morning without fail they would end up wrapped around each other.)

“I am not,” Kageyama grumbles, but he also shifts and opens his arms, and Hinata grins as he pressed closer, tucking his head underneath Kageyama’s chin. He shivers dramatically, to try and sell his story, but he knows Kageyama’s not buying it. 

“Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama yawns. He presses his face into Hinata’s hair a little, and Hinata can just feel his mind finally start to slow down. “You’re a really shitty liar, by the way,” he adds in a mumble, and Hinata just chuckles against his neck, gets comfortable, and a few minutes later finally manages to fall asleep.


End file.
